Millenium
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Minuscule crossover de rien du tout pas besoin de connaître la série pour lire, donc, romance midélirium misérieux avec autoinsertion de l'auteuse. PS :Ce n'est pas une fic classique


Titre :Millénium

Auteuse :Daffy, la métalleuse

Genre :Humour/Romance/aventure

Spoilers :Aucun…ha !Si !Avant que Janet ne crève !(bouhouhou !!!)

Disclaimer :Les persos de Stargate appartiennent à MGM et Showtime. Les objets du millénium appartiennent à Kasuki Takahashi et l'idée de cette fic appartient à moi.

Couple :Jack/Sam, of course !

Note :Je signale à tous que cette fic n'est pas classique du style:''Georges a une super dérogation de la mort qui tue pis alors t'as Jack et Sam qui se marient, Janet et Daniel aussi pis alors y z'ont tous pleins d'enfants et c'est, bien sûr, Georgi le parrain !Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna…'' En fait, c'est ma première fic romance sur le Jack/Sam mais je peux pas m'empêcher de pas être sérieuse. Et y a pas de psychologie des persos. Juste une fic romance/Délire, quoi. Enfin, lisez pis alors vous verrez !

---

Lundi matin, 8 :00 AM, SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis, Amérique du Nord, sur Terre dans la galaxie de la Voie Lactée et dans le Grand amas de la Vierge…

X :On parie ?

Y :10$ pour 5 min !

Z :5$ pour 10 min !

X :15$ pour 15 min !

X, Y et Z :Tenu !

T :Puis-je participer ?

Plus tard, le colonel Jack O'Neill arriva en trombe dans la salle de briefing du SG-C.

Jack :Excusez-moi, je…qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

En effet, Teal'c avait les mains tendues vers Hammond, Carter et Daniel. Chacun sortait son portefeuille :l'archéologue prit un billet de 10$, le général 15$ et le major 5$ tandis que le jaffa les empochait.

Hammond :Colonel !Vous avez 5 min de retard !

Dan :Non, 10 !!

Sam :Non, 15 !!!

Teal'c :O'Neill, vous êtes arrivé à l'heure, pour une fois !

Jack :Ah ben, j'vous remercie, Teal'c !

Teal'c -incline respectueusement la tête-

Hammond :Bien. Commençons. Major Carter ?

Sam :-se lève et va au tableau (225, c'est ça ?)-P2X639 semble être désertique. La température y est de 34,743C à l'ombre…

Évidemment, personne n'écoutait :Jack bavait devant son major ;Teal'c mettait en pratique ce qu'il avait appris, c'est-à-dire, l'activité très intellectuelle consistant à faire tourner un pouce autour de son collègue de l'autre main ;Daniel pensait à son doc qui devait s'ennuyer ferme à l'infirmerie ; et Georges se demandait si il ne devrait pas demander une certaine dérogation que nous attendons tous depuis le premier épisode de la série.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte des étoiles. Les 7 chevrons s'activèrent doucement et la grande vague sortit de l'anneau (pour les contrôler tous) tandis que le général lançait son petit discours à chaque départ en mission, bref, la routine, quoi !

Sur P2X639, le thermomètre de la sonde s'était trompé d'au moins 1000 degrés selon le colonel. En fait, il s'était effectivement trompé mais juste de 5,9C :la température avoisinait les 40C à l'ombre (sans ombre). Ils marchaient depuis un moment quand, soudain, Danny boy trébucha.

Jack :Encore ?Ça fait au moins la 10ème fois depuis la porte et on a parcouru que 500m !

Auteuse :Oui, bon, mais là, c'est important !

Jack :Ah ?Et, pourquoi c'est important ?

Auteuse ;Désolée !T'as plus de joker !Et puis, vous le saurez plus tard !

Daniel se releva et regarda sur quoi il avait trébuché. C'était un petit bout de rocher avec un petit bout de hiéroglyphe.

Daniel :H !Venez voir !

Ils commencèrent à creuser le sable qui recouvrait la chose. Un peu plus tard, avec l'aide de la pelleteuse du SG-C, ils mirent à jour un grand temple goa'uld. Ils y entrèrent. Les murs étaient tapissés de hiéroglyphes.

Jack :J'adore les décorations goa'uld !C'est d'un original !

Le temple ne comportait qu'une immense salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait une stèle. Elle représentait un pharaon et présentait 7 trous de formes différentes qui semblaient attendre des objets particuliers. Tandis que Daniel suivait son instinct de coureur de vieux cailloux, que Sam relevait ses relevés et que Teal'c vérifiait les environs, Jack s'appuya contre un pan du mur, ce qui déclencha un mécanisme. Le colonel, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et tomba dans une salle cachée. Heureusement, il se reçut sur un matelas de plumes.

Jack :BORDEL DE ------- ----- --- !!!!!!!

Sam :Ça va, mon colonel ?

Jack -voit la mine inquiète de son major--tout content--se lève d'un coup en pleine forme-

Sam :J'en déduis que ça va !

C'était une petite salle d'au moins 50m de hauteur, de longueur et de largeur…

Sam :Ah ouais !Vachement petit !

Auteuse :-sans se laisser décontenancer-…dans laquelle se trouvait une sorte de coffre. Daniel lut les inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus et compris que ce n'était pas dangereux. Il l'ouvrit.

Jack :Ooooooh !Que c'est joliiiiii !!!-voix de gamin émerveillé devant la trouvaille-

C'était des objets en or. Il y avait un puzzle en trois dimensions en forme de pyramide renversée, une sorte d'anneau avec des piques et un œil au milieu d'un triangle inscrit dans l'anneau, une sorte de hache fine avec un œil (encore !) en haut du manche, une croix ankh, une balance avec le même symbole, une sorte de collier et une boule avec un œil dessus.

Jack :C'est charmant, ces objets !-prend l'anneau-

Sam :Il faudrait que je les analyse !Il semblerait qu'une sorte d'énergie en émane !

Jack :OK !On n'a qu'à prendre cette boîte pour savoir à qui appartenait ces bijoux. Daniel, vous aurez du boulot !

Dan :OH !Ça ne prendra pas énormément de temps !C'est du hiéroglyphe goa'uld classique !Teal'c, vous pourrez m'aider ?

Teal'c :Pas de problèmes, Daniel Jackson !

Ils rentrèrent à la base avec ledit coffret. Un peu plus tard, après le débriefing, Sam et Daniel allèrent dans le labo de la jeune femme. La scientifique prit la hache pour l'examiner de plus près tandis que l'archéologue regardait ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la boîte. Jack et Teal'c arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure.

Jack :Alors, ça bosse dur ?

Sam examinait son objet. Elle le tenait dans ses mains et semblait absorbée par sa contemplation. Le colonel, curieux, prit la croix et la regarda.

Jack :C'est pas ce truc qui représente la vie éternelle ?

Daniel :Et bien…

Teal'c :Major Carter ?Vous vous sentez bien ?

Sam :Euh…Oui, ça va Teal'c, merci.

Jack reposa la ankh et prit l'anneau.

Jack :Ça représente quoi, cet…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase :Sam s'était évanouie. Paniqués, ses amis appelèrent l'infirmerie. Elle s'y réveilla une heure après.

Jack :Bien dormi ?

Sam :Euh…

Jack :Vous travaillez trop, major. Vous devriez vous reposer !

Sam :Mon colonel ?

Jack :Le doc vous impose de vous changer les idées pendant quelques jours.

C'est à ce moment-là que le doc en question arriva.

Janet :Sam !Que vous est-il arriv ?Vous avez dormi, cette nuit ?

Sam :Euh…je sais plus…

Janet :Bon. Les analyses montrent une baisse de forme :vous manquez de sommeil et ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sortie de la base. J'ai

informé le général et il vous autorise quelques jours de congés ainsi qu'à tous les membres de SG-1.

Jack :Non !C'est vrai ?

Janet :Puisque je vous le dis !

Jack sortit calmement puis, dès que personne ne le vit, se mit à sauter partout et à danser le tango avec la première personne qu'il rencontra.

Le soir, toute l'équipe partit en vacances :Teal'c voir son fils sur P4X……enfin bon voilà, Daniel rendait visite à un collègue en Patagonie, Sam restait à la base chouchouter son réacteur à naquadah préféré (ah bon ?Il y en a d'autre ?) et le colonel cherchait un volontaire désigné d'office pour partir avec lui à la pêche. C'est ainsi qu'il s'amena dans le labo de son major favori.

Jack :Alors, toujours en train de faire des mamours à votre machin ?

Sam :-se laisse pas déconcentré-Mon colonel, c'est un réacteur à naquadah combiné à un générateur à propulsion ionique résultant de-

Jack :-s'énerve-Aaaaah !!!!

Sam :-s'interrompt-…

Jack :Je venais pour vous inviter à la pêche mais, apparemment, vous êtes plus passionnée par votre…truc !Alors je vous laisse et bonnes

vacances !Tâchez de vous repo-

Sam :J'accepte !

Jack :…Pardon ?Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris, l !

Sam :Je veux bien vous accompagner à votre chalet dans le Minnesota pour une partie de pêche !

Jack n'en croyais pas ses oreilles !La personne qu'il aimait, chérissait le plus au monde avait enfin daigné accepté une de ses propos…hum, pardon, je m'égare dans le romantisme, l !Donc, Jack était content qu'enfin quelqu'un acceptât son invitation sans soupirer !Que dis-je, il était tellement joyeux qu'il sautait partout, un peu comme quelques instants plus tôt quand on lui avait annoncé ses vacances.

Jack :Super !On part dans cinq minutes !Ça vous va ?

Sam :Oui !Juste le temps de rassembler quelques affaires et je vous rejoins !

Elle passa dans ses quartiers et prit une valise. Elle passa devant son labo et vit la boîte qu'ils avaient ramenée. Elle s'en approcha et vit qu'il manquait l'anneau.

Sam :-pensant-Sûrement Daniel qui a dû l'emmené avec lui pour le montrer à son collègue !

Elle regarda la petite hache et s'en saisit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au 4x4 Land Rover de son colonel…

Jack :C'est bon ?

Sam :C'est ok, mon colo-

Jack :Allons, Sam, nous sommes en vacances, appelez-moi par mon prénom…

Sam :D'accord, Jack !

Auteuse :Houl !Ça drague sec !-PAFF !!-Aïe !-vient de se recevoir un coup de réacteur en naquadah dans la tronche-

Encore un peu plus tard, à peine trois heures de route (et oui, le temps passe vite !Regardez donc votre montre pour voir depuis combien de temps vous lisez cette fic…nan, je rigole !), ils arrivèrent à ce chalet dont le son sonne tellement doux aux oreilles des coéquipiers du colonel que j'en ai oublié le nom !Sam s'installa dans la chambre d'ami (vous croyiez quoi, encore, bande de pervers ?) et rejoignit Jack au bord du lac qui contemplait le soleil se couchant derrière les montagnes (le lac, pas Jack !Euh, non, c'est le contraire !). Sam était impressionnée par la beauté des lieux :son colonel…euh, pardon, le ciel crépusculaire se reflétait sur les eaux du lac alors seulement troublée par les petits moustiques à la surface et les arbres assombris par le soir impressionnaient par leur grandeur imposante. L'odeur fraîche des pins venaient lui chatouiller les narines et lui procurait une sensation de bien-être immense. Et lui, il était là, assis sur le ponton au bord du lac, à contempler son petit coin de paradis. Et elle, debout, derrière lui à admirer ce magnifique tableau qu'elle avait déjà imaginé tellement de fois…

Jack :Je vous offre une bière ?

Auteuse :Casseur d'ambiance !

Jack :Mais-euh !

Une semaine passa avant qu'ils ne rentrent à la base. Daniel et Teal'c furent grandement étonnés de les voir arriver ensemble mais, en même temps, ils se doutaient des choses qu'il avait dû se passer. D'ailleurs, en les voyant, les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un coup d'œil complice en souriant, ce que les deux officiers remarquèrent sans comprendre. On était lundi, 9 :00 am en salle de briefing. Le général Hammond arriva pour leur parler de leur nouvelle mission. Daniel faisait de son mieux pour vérifier ses soupçons en regardant ses amis. Soudain, il vit les yeux de Jack s'illuminer. Il comprit tout de suite la chose. Après la réunion, il alla en parler à Hammond puis à Janet.

Hammond :Vous êtes sûr ?

Daniel :Je vous dis que je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu !Ses yeux brillaient !C'est un goa'uld !

Hammond :Mais comment a-t-il pu se faire posséder ?Le docteur Frasier a vérifié à votre retour de votre dernière mission et n'a rien trouv !

Daniel :Il utilise peut-être ce produit que la petite amie de Jonas avait !

Hammond :C'est possible !Bon, je mets la base en alerte secrète !Laissons-le aller dans la salle d'embarquement puis nous le piègerons là.

Dans ladite salle, une heure plus tard…

Jack :Et bien alors ?Que font Daniel et Teal'c ?Et pourquoi la porte ne fonctionne pas ?

Sam :Je vais voir, mon colonel.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte des couloirs mais, soudain, des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents en sortirent et toutes les portes se fermèrent. Les deux officiers virent le général, Daniel et d'autres membres du personnel de la base à travers la baie vitrée de la salle de commande.

Sam :Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hammond :Major, écartez-vous du colonel O'Neill !

Sam :Pourquoi ?Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Hammond :Écartez-vous, major, c'est un ordre !

Carter voyait les gardes pointer leurs armes et leurs zat sur son colonel. Et elle comprit ce que cela voulait dire.

X venant de Sam :Non !Vous ne le toucherez pas !

Elle avait une voix métallique.

Hammond :Major ?

X venant de Sam :Si vous voulez tuer Bakura, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Y venant de Jack :Malik !Fais pas l'idiot !Je ne veux pas te perdre !

X venant de Sam :Reste derrière !Si tu dois mourir alors ce sera avec moi !

A ce moment-là, sans crier gare, Teal'c débarqua dans la salle d'embarquement et les assomma avec un zat. Les captifs furent emmenés à l'infirmerie puis attachés séparément à un lit.

Hammond :Il faut prévenir les tok'ra de la situation !Eux seuls peuvent nous aider à leur retirer ces goa'ulds !

Janet :Il y a un problème, général !Je les ai passés au scanner :ils n'ont aucun goa'uld de la tête aux pieds !

Hammond :Mais alors ?D'où venaient ces voix, ces comportements étranges ainsi que ces yeux brillants ?

Janet :Je n'en sais rien. J'ai tout vérifi !Je vais repasser tous les tests et revérifier mes résultats et on verra après.

Hammond :Bien !J'espère que l'on va vite trouver une solution !Ce sont mes meilleurs éléments !

Janet :Je suis d'accord avec vous mon général.

Pendant ce temps-là, Daniel avait eu comme une intuition et avait demandé à Teal'c de l'aider dans la traduction des textes de la boîte. Ils étaient là, dans le bureau de l'archéologue, à chercher dans leurs dicos quand, soudain, un des objets se mit à briller :c'était la croix ankh.

Daniel :Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Teal'c :Il semblerait que ces objets produisent une quelconque énergie d'eux-mêmes.

Daniel :Merci, Teal'c !Je n'aurais jamais trouvé sans vous !

Teal'c inclina la tête respectueusement. Tout à coup, Daniel sembla absorbé par cette chose. Teal'c s'en aperçut mais trop tard :le doc l'avait

déjà en main !Il fit briller ses yeux mais ne montra aucun signe agressif.

Tartempion venant de Daniel :Bonjour à toi, jaffa Teal'c. Mon nom est Shahdi. Je suis le gardien des objets millénaires chargé de protéger le monde de leurs pouvoirs maléfiques.

Teal'c :Veuillez libérer mon ami !

Shahdi :Si je suis apparut, c'est qu'il y a eu un événement en relation avec mes protégés. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Teal'c :Deux amis à nous semblent possédés par des goa'ulds depuis que l'on a récupérer vos objets !

Shahdi :Quel est leur caractère ?Leur nom ?Il faut que je les vois !

Teal'c :Je ne pense pas que je puis vous faire confiance !

Shahdi :Une fois ma mission accomplie, je vous rendrai votre ami, je vous le jure !Et je vous promets de répondre à toutes vos questions !Qui est

ton dieu ?

Teal'c :Je n'ai pas de dieu !

Shahdi :Alors, as-tu un chef ou un responsable à qui je peux parler ?A moins que ce ne soit toi le chef de cet étrange environnement ?

Teal'c :Je vais vous conduire au général Hammond.

Ce qu'il fit. Ils se rencontrèrent en salle de briefing en présence de Janet.

Hammond :Et vous pensez pouvoir nous aider ?

Shahdi :En effet.

Janet :Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

Shahdi :Je vous l'ai dit :je suis le gardien-

Janet :Mais quel est votre nature ?Êtes-vous un goa'uld ?

Shahdi :J'en étais un puis la sagesse m'a gagné et j'ai fini neutre. J'ai réussi à m'élever vers un autre plan de conscience, un peu comme votre ami

puis on m'a chargé de garder les 7 objets millénaires qui contiennent une force maléfique qui ne dois pas être réveillée !A présent, si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir me montrer ceux qui sont possédés.

Hammond :D'accord. Mais gare à vous si vous mentez :nous vous exécuteront sur le champ !

Shahdi :Je comprends votre méfiance mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

Janet :Suivez-moi, je vous prie !

Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie où Sam et Jack possédés venaient de se réveiller.

Malik (dans Sam) :Bakura, je suis désol !

Bakura (dans Jack) :Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, nous allons nous en sortir !Comme à chaque fois !

Malik :La dernière a raté et nous avons été séparés pendant si longtemps !Presque trois mille ans !

Bakura :Je suis certain que nous survivrons cette fois et que nous serons enfin ensembles pour l'éternit !

Shahdi les observait depuis la vitre.

Shahdi :Je vois qui c'est :Bakura et Malik, les deux amants maudits victimes de Râ.

Hammond :Je ne comprends pas, expliquez-vous !

Shahdi :A une époque où Râ dominait tous les goa'ulds, deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient. Hélas !L'homosexualité n'a jamais été accepté des dieux et ils étaient sans cesse rejetés, séparés. Ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'en cachette mais n'ont jamais pu concrétiser vraiment leur amour. Seulement, un jour, ils furent surpris à l'un de leurs rendez-vous, à nouveau séparés puis mis à mort. Il paraîtrait qu'une femme sensible à cet amour impossible avait enfermé leurs âmes dans deux objets différents et leur avait donné un pouvoir de possession afin qu'ils atteignent leur but. D'après ce que je vois dans les souvenirs de votre ami, les deux possédés semblent aussi attirés l'un vers l'autre mais ne peuvent pas non plus conclure à cause de, je cite, ''une putain de règle de non fraternisation qui fait chier''.

Auteuse :Il est très poli, Danny boy !

Shahdi :Bakura et Malik ont dû le sentir et prendre possession de leurs corps. Avaient-ils des objets particuliers sur eux quand vous les avez capturés ?

Janet :Ils possédaient une sorte d'anneau ainsi qu'une hache.

Shahdi :D'accord. Je comprends. Tiens ?Je vois que vous connaissez Oma Dessala ?

Hammond :Oui, elle a aidé Daniel à s'élever vers un autre plan de conscience.

Shahdi :Apparemment, c'est aussi elle qui a mis ces deux âmes dans les objets du millénaires. Pourtant, l'un sert à enfermer les âmes dans des

objets et l'autre à prendre possession d'une personne !Je ne comprends pas son choix mais je crois avoir compris le but de cette manœuvre :en les laissant mourir séparément, leurs âmes n'auraient jamais pu se rejoindre tandis que si on les réunit dans une même pièce, par exemple, elle se rejoindront et pourront être ensembles pour toujours. Il faut aller leur parler et leur expliquer la situation. Me le permettez-vous, général ?

Hammond :Si ça peut nous aider à récupérer mes officiers, c'est d'accord !

Shahdi :Merci.

Il se rendit au chevet des deux militaires possédés.

Janet :Alors ?

Hammond :Quoi ?

Janet :Qu'allez-vous faire pour Sam et Jack ?

Hammond :Les laisser faire. Depuis l'arrivée de Carter, je me doute bien de ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-l !

Shahdi revint.

Shahdi :Ils ont compris. Nous devons préparer leur élévation.

Hammond :C'est-à-dire ?

Shahdi :Il me faut juste des bougies et de l'encens. Je pense que Teal'c pourra vous fournir. Il faudrait aussi vider la salle de tout appareil encombrant et rapprocher les lits afin que les amants se tiennent la main. Ensuite, vous me laisserez faire.

Hammond :Bon, nous vous faisons confiance.

Et, quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce était envahie de bougies en tout genre. Plusieurs bâtons d'encens, disposés à tous les coins de la pièce, diffusaient en doux parfum reposant. Le général Hammond, Teal'c et Janet observaient la scène de la baie vitrée. Quand tout fut prêt, Shahdi s'adressa aux amants :

Shahdi :Êtes-vous prêts pour le voyage ?

Malik :Si je peux y rejoindre Bakura, alors je suis prêt.

Shahdi :Et vous, Bakura ?

Bakura :Je suis prêt à tout.

Shahdi :Bien.

Il réunit leur main et récita une formule.

Shahdi :Aaa samina yokza shaykh nirto banda ya o kanara ya drache ska !

Deux formes fluides ressemblant aux Anciens s'élevèrent des deux corps puis, elles se fondirent en une seule et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'activa toute seule. Les gardes allaient tirer sur l'alien.

Georges :Ne tirez pas !

Et les deux amants alors réunis purent se rejoindre dans la mort.

Le lendemain, Jack et Sam purent sortir de l'infirmerie, et l'histoire, pourtant gravée dans leur mémoire, fut oubliée.

Et pourtant, un mois plus tard, au cours d'une mission de routine sur P3X275, planète dénuée de toute menace mais présentant une forêt et des ruines de style gréco-romain…

Dan :-devant des colonnes en ruine-Il semblerait que ces colonnes furent érigées en l'honneur d'Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beaut

Teal'c :Vous disiez que ces ruines étaient d'origine gréco-romaines ?(qu'est-ce que je disais ?)

Jack :Ah !Ces grecs !de vrais romantiques !

Il se dirigea vers le major qui faisait, comme d'habitude, des relevés sur le terrain.

Jack :Alors, Carter ?

Sam :Il semblerait qu'il y ai un filon de naquadah pas loin.

Jack :Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Sam :Et en plus, il semblerait que…que…

Elle s'évanouit.

Jack :Carter ?CARTER ????CARTER !!!!!!!!!!

Il réussit tout de même à la réveiller.

Jack :Et bien, Carter, vous allez bien ?

Sam :Euh…

Jack :Je pense que nous devrions rentrer et le Dr Frasier s'occupera de vous.

Ils rentrèrent donc à la base et le major rendit visite au doc.

Janet :Eh bien !Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Sam :Je me suis évanouie. Et j'ai parfois de la nausée.

Janet :Dites-moi, Sam, vous avez un petit ami, ces temps-ci ?

Sam :Euh…non, pourquoi ?

Janet :Vous n'avez pas eu de rapports sexuels ?

Sam :-commence à s'inquiéter-Euh…non, pas que je me souvienne !

Janet :Voilà qui est étrange !

Sam :Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Janet :Vous portez tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte.

Sam :Quoi ???!!!!!

Janet :Si vous voulez, je peux faire des tests qui confirmeront et…

Sam :Attendez !Je crois que je sais d'où ça vient !Vous vous rappelez de notre aventure d'il y a un mois ?

Janet :Avec les deux esprits homosexuels ?

Sam :Oui. Je pense qu'ils en ont profit !

Janet :Donc, vous avez couché avec le colonel ?

Sam :Ben, ça me semble évident…

Janet :…

Sam -toute rouge-

Janet -TRES grand sourire-

Sam :Mais, je n'étais pas moi-même !-dit de façon très rapide-

Janet :Et le colonel aussi, j'imagine !-regard qui veut tout dire-

Sam :Oui. -encore plus rouge-

Janet :Alors ?Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

Sam :Avorter.

Janet :Vous voulez laisser tomber cette grossesse ?

Sam :Oui. Vous savez bien que les rapports entre les officiers sont interdits !

Janet :Vous avez raison mais…

Sam :Janet, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants !C'est pas le moment d'en avoir, je pense !

Janet :Vous avez raison mais, comptez-vous le dire au général ?Ou…ou à Jack ?

Sam :Non, inutile de les affoler.

Janet :Bon, comme vous voudrez.

C'est ainsi que, prétextant une quelconque maladie contagieuse, Sam prit quelques jours de repos bien mérités qui lui donnèrent l'occasion de réaliser son projet. Puis, elle revint, enfin en pleine forme à la base et tous purent reprendre une vie normale.

Pourtant, un jour…

Janet :-chante-…mon prince viendra !!Oh !Bonjour Daniel !

Daniel :Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ?-air charmeur version Gojyo en pleine action (cf. Saiyuki)-

Janet :-toute rouge-

…le colonel, qui se doutait de quelque chose, rendit visite au major qui chouchoutait encore et toujours son Naqui.

Jack :Toujours débordée à ce que je vois !

Sam :Bonjour mon colonel !-SSJ-

Jack :Comment voulez-vous avoir des gosses avec une vie pareille ?

Silence gêné.

Sam :Vous…vous étiez au courant…pour…

Jack :C'était pas difficile à deviner…

Re-silence gên

Sam :Et…et maintenant ?

Jack :Eh bien…

Il s'approcha d'elle, non sans avoir fermé la porte et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement.

Sam :Jack…?

Jack :Sam…?

Sam :…

Jack :On va pas s'abstenir toute notre vie ?

La jeune femme se mit à sourire tandis qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser de plus belle.

Quelque part, ailleurs, dans un autre endroit, bref, ailleurs dans la base, quoi, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve souriait bêtement :

Georges :Ah làl !Ces jeunes !

Teal'c :Vous les laisserez faire ?

Georges :Bien sûr !les pauvres !-air compatissant-

Teal'c :Mais vous n'allez rien dire sur cette dérogation ?

Georges :Non.-rire sadique-

Janet :-dans les bras de Danny boy-C'est plus drôle de les voir se planquer !

Et le quatuor sadique ria machiavéliquement tandis que les deux autres consumaient leur amour ardent…

Auteuse :Ah !Je hais le romantisme…mais c'est teeeeeeeeeeellement mignooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-toute attendrie-

FIN

Vil !C'était pour la chtite histoire !En attendant, une chtite review ferait plaisir !Allez, siouplééééééééééé, juste une !!!!!!!!!!-regard de chien battu-


End file.
